Match Made From Above
by Lt.Ice-Blaze
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Heero left and now he feels torn but so does Relena. Will love make him stay, or will it get in the way of their duties? And who is this mysterious new ambassador of L1? read and find out.


A/N : I don't own any of the characters however the story and plot are mine. Enjoy and thanks to those few who reviewed.  
  
* * *  
  
She ran through the woods at an impossible pace. Leaping over logs and bushes. Grasses cutting at her sharply swiping at her ankles at every turn she made. Finally she stopped. Unable to continue on her way she fell to the soft brown earth and let the tears she had held for so long fall.  
  
Silently he watched her from afar. Wanting desperately to go to her but unable to do so. Slowly he turned away from the heart-wrenching site of her fragile heart aching, his despair only increased at the knowledge that he was the one responsible for it. A lone tear fell from his soldier eyes as he turned and ran. He continued at his pace until he had reached the edge of the forest he had followed her into.  
  
She bolted upright at the thought of someone catching her in her vulnerable state. Drying her eyes and smoothing out her skirt she stood and collected her composure before starting to head inside.  
  
The scene he had just witnessed made it even harder for him to leave her and the earth. He knew that he needed to return to the colonies, for a few days at least, but he couldn't bear to leave her in the state she was in. Sighing heavily in defeat he turned around and darted back to catch up with her. Wrapping his arms around her trembling form he decided to stay a few more days.  
  
She realized exactly who it was when her shocked eyes caught sight of his unruly chocolate hair. She rested her head on his chest while her hands held fast to his t-shirt. And she cried again. This time, thankful that he was here, her hero Heero.  
  
"Heero, how long can you stay?" she asked, already terrified of the answer. "A few more days, then I have to head back to the colonies for a bit." "And after that, will you stay there or come back to earth?" "If you want me to come back Relena, then I need to leave tonight." She nodded but didn't like what he was saying, "I can be back by the end of the week." She smiled up at him; he kissed her softly before being on his way. Casting a quick glance back over his shoulder, he climbed into his car and sped off into the distance.  
  
Even if he did just leave again, at least she knew he wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere. More relaxed than she was a moment ago she began to make her way back inside yet again.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been one frustrating week of business meetings and news reporters but he got through it, yet he had no idea how he did it. In truth he didn't really care. The reporters had already surrounded the stairs up to the shuttle but, like his crew, he ignored them. It was still a ways back to earth and he had considered piloting Zero but he had no clue where he would hide it, and Relena would probably kill him for bringing a mobile suit into her country. He laughed softly at the mere thought of Relena harming anyone. He could see the headlines now, 'Pacifist Relena Peacecraft Kills Gundam Pilot'. Even though it would be bad publicity for her it would still be hilarious. Sitting back in his seat her waited for the flight to begin.  
  
She stared out of her living room window at the sky. The end of the week was here and Heero had called her a few minutes ago to let her know that he was just leaving the colonies. He would arrive in a few days time and she had made him promise to call her when they entered the earth's atmosphere.  
  
* * *  
  
He glanced out the window of the shuttle at the earth. They would be entering the atmosphere shortly. "Finally, no reporters hounding me every five minutes of the day." He said to himself as he typed Relena's number on the vid-phone.  
  
"Hello? Heero, you're entering the atmosphere?" she answered bubbling. He laughed lightly at her. "Yes, Rel. We'll be entering in a few minutes. Could you get Pagen to pick me up at the docking bay?" Heero answered smiling. Relena looked blank for a moment before nodding. "What time will you be there?" She asked while 'did he just smile' was being asked over and over in her brain. "In about five hours. I'll be there around four this afternoon, okay?" He answered. Quickly he glanced out the window then back at Relena. "I've got to go, see you later." After she had said her farewell they terminated the connection.  
  
* * *  
  
Pagen was following Heero up the stairs to the main entrance to the mansion when Relena came hurdling out of the front doors and down the steps into Heero's arms nearly knocking him off balance. "I'm glad you're back." She whispered into his shirt. "I can tell. C'mon let's go inside before your media fan club gets here." Nodding in agreement they walked through the large oak doors.  
  
"So what did you need to do in the colonies?" "There were a few members of the board that were having trouble adjusting to peace. Let's just leave it at that." She didn't like the answer but shrugged it off. He was back and she was going to do everything she could to keep him here.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N : Well let me know what you think. I'm working on the next chapter and I hope to post it soon. 


End file.
